rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparkle the Miracle Fairy
Sparkle is the second fairy in the Destiny Crystal Fairies. Some other fairies call her Sparks so that is likely her nickname. Frizzie the Respect Fairy calls her Miss Twinklelight. If this is her last name this could reveal something about fairy families. Appearance She has dark purple pointy hair and pinkish pale skin. She wears a grey dress and purple tights. She has purple wings that are rounder at the top and pointier at the bottom. She wears magenta boots and holds her wand with a Destiny Crystal on top. Mission Sparkle's mission is create miracles around the world by waving her wand. Without miracles the world will be very dull and without any surprises. She hopes that her miracles will make people happy and can even cure diseases preventing unnecessary deaths. Sparkle sure has an important job! Destiny Dazzle the Belief Fairy easily got her crystal back, but is horrified to find her best friend fairy Sparkle is the victim of the next crystal robbery. All the fairies are out at work, so the goblins are out scouting to find where Sparkle could be. They've figured by now that they need the fairy as well to work the magic, so they're going to grab the whole package! And once Sparkle is locked up in the Ice Castle she will have to create miracles for Jack Frost to enjoy! What will she have to make? It would be a miracle if all the fairies were destroyed, therefore Dazzle actually has the power to perform that, she just doesn't want to and chooses not to. But when she is in the hands of the goblins and Jack Frost she will have no choice. Dazzle finds that her powers have nothing to do with saving her friend, and she is rather sad, until Spectrum the Eternal Peace Fairy offers to help her and Rachel & Kirsty. The girls think that Spectrum can make the goblins meditate whilst they go and save Sparkle. They run into the castle and find Sparkle, and they all fly to Fairyland, not knowing that one of the goblins has broken out of it's trance and is chasing after them. now the bffs must help... Trivia - Sparkle shares various characteristics with Twilight Sparkle of My Little Pony - - Her Destiny Crystal is similar to Twilight's cutie mark and Element of Harmony in shape and colour. It could make sense as the alicorn represents Magic, and Sparkle has a very large amount of it. - Sparkle and Twilight share part of their names, namely "Sparkle" - Both have purple wings, though in different shades - Both are capable of powerful magic, though different types - Both have purple as their main/theme colour, though in different shades - Both are part of a "main group" that is the focus of a series of events (MLP's Mane 6 and RM's Destiny Crystal Fairies) - It seems as though Dazzle's powers are capable of many things, perhaps even more than other fairies. That may not be fair on the other fairies as theoretically she could manage everyone else's jobs (but she may be too tired to do so, as she has her limits too) -She sits on top of the Rainbow Magic logo on every book in the set (not in the Rainbow Magic franchise, just the set of seven) -There is a (fanmade) series called the Miracle Fairies and they are most likely her helpers as she is capable of completing their jobs. Category:Fanmade fairies Category:Fan Art Category:Fairy suggestions Category:Fantasy fairies Category:Fairies with last names Category:Characters who wear dresses Category:Long haired characters Category:Fairies with unnatural hair colours Category:Fairies with purple coloured wings Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Fairies wearing tights Category:S Category:Pink haired characters Category:Characters who wear purple Category:Short haired characters Category:Pages with images Category:Characters wearing black Category:Drawn fairies Category:Drawings of fairies